


Operator Izuku or Deku The Puppet Master

by Dragxon



Series: Izukus' Powers from another universe [1]
Category: Warframe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Disclaimer I haven't actually collected every warframe and weapon in the game, Don't copy to another site, Major spoilers for the second dream the war within and every single other bit of warframe lore, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Spoilers, i just wanted izuku to have options, my operator is only in the prologue, sorta - Freeform, the entire rest of the story takes place in the BNHA world, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragxon/pseuds/Dragxon
Summary: When after another hard day of bakugou bearing down on Izuku's hopes and dreams, he decides to go mope at an old beach loaded with garbage. what he finds there is a falling star that's not so much a star as it is a space ship, and he finds out he has a quirk (it's not that great) which gets enhanced after he gets put back together by the ship's infirmary after he sorta died in the crash. So now this "Deku" has a quirk and about a hundred other deku to puppet around, and a nice collection of weird little robots. So that's good but how is he gonna explain this to his mom. And why has nobody noticed the spaceship in the air half a mile above the beach sitting on a giant ghost tree!





	1. prologue

**Operator Izuku**

(x)(V)(x)

_1,000,000 AD_

"Operator you must abandon your orbiter! The void burst is causing the old void transference systems to fail catastrophically! I don't Know what may happen!

"YoU MIghT EXpLoDe!"

"Ordis what about my arsenal? What about you?"

"Dragxon, weapons and Warframes can be replaced. I will be fine I am not localized in your orbiter as I guide all Tenno, only a small data cache will be lost. You must take Umbra, grab your stasis drives and fLeE- retreat to the nearest relay."

"You promise you'll be there when i get a new orbiter?"

"I promise now hurry"

(x)(V)(x)

_The Chamber of The Tenno Council_

"According to Ordis' records of the event it would appear that during a standard void hop between planets the transference systems, now vestigial since The War Within Event, burst; extending tendrils out of the orbiter and into the void which then hemorrhaged back through the tendrils over loading the system with massive amounts excess void energy causing a cascading recursion failure of all systems. It then crashed out of the void heading to a point on earth far to the east and equidistant to Coba and Cervantes trailing void tendrils the entire way. At one mile above the earth's surface it disappeared leaving behind a persistent afterimage still connected to what is now colloquially called the Void Tree, official designation Yggdrasil. It appears to have developed a temporal anomaly similar to an event horizon; the closer one gets to it the slower time appears to be going for them from an outside perspective. I raise the notion to have all transference systems removed from all orbiters. All in favor?"

(x)(V)(x)

_2,321 AD  
_

In a disgusting rusted out beach piled high with all sorts of damaged metals, plastics, wood, and fabrics sits a child on the cusp of adulthood, he stares out to the sea surrounded by what he see as his own kind; Garbage. a Deku; a discarded old wooden puppet useless with out someone else* for that is what he was; someone who no one had ever helped or believed in, for how could he ever reach his potential if no one had ever believed in him enough to show him how? He is roused from his sorrowful musings by a shooting star brilliant blue and just slightly off zenith staring up at it as it gets closer he makes a wish. as the star comes closer he can see it is a jet of some kind a very strange one at that it's very shiny and almost iridescent, it's bright blue with whites and cyans. it also seems to not entirely be there seeming to be solid and translucent at the same time as it gets closer it occurs to him that he should get out of the way, so he does he begins to run unfortunately his movement is impeded by the massive amounts of garbage. all of a sudden the ship? high up in the air still blazing and looking as if frozen in time as it was falling through the sky as he stares on in awe what can only be described as the ship leaking some sort of liquid solid in fast forward the strange white ghostly tentacles are leaking down at the beach alarmingly fast he is unable to get out of the way and his vision goes white.

(x)(V)(x)

Izuku wakes up in a tube that's the only way to describe it. He is lying on something comfortable in a tube lit by a pale white light, coming from a frosted window at the front of the tube. None the less he's exhausted, he doesn't know where he is, he's hungry, and he's in a tube. That's enough of that.

"Can somebody let me out? Please?" he hears a voice in his mind a whispery hissing voice spoken with the overlay of hundreds of other voices.

"Void Demon? You are awake now, yes? Please leave. Your presence still makes me uncomfortable." and with that the window on the tube pops in and retracts allowing Izuku to finally see where he is, and he's not quite sure what he's seeing.

for starters he seems to be in some kind of submarine. Not in a way that he thinks he's underwater but in a sense that he's surrounded by utilitarian metallic ceilings and strange apparatuses. But that's the most normal part about this, the strange thing is what's in the room; fleshy tentacles and pulsating nodules, strange alien looking plant life; there's an aquarium for a floor and it's filled with all manner of strange fish some of which are uncomfortably large. Every wall is shelving packed to bursting with some strange looking vegetables. the air in the room smells fresh and pure like nowhere else he's ever been.

"Void Demon you are fully healed now. Please leave."

"Oh! uh, right sorry." He gets up out of the tube and looks for a door. Izuku extremely confused as to how he got injured, why he is being called void demon, and where he is would like to ask questions but his social anxiety prevents him from doing so, but hey at least he found the door!"

"Damn"

and between him and the door is a chair. with teeth. and claws. "Damn indeed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Deku is literally a type of traditional wooden doll or puppet so when Bakugou calls Izuku Deku he's basically calling him a puppet with no strings  
> If you like this fic please bookmark it so i know people are interested, and please do not kudo if you don't like it
> 
> come join me on Warframe!
> 
> https://www.warframe.com/signup?referrerId=570c16683ade7ff1427b9a77


	2. I am Ordis

It's a chair. with teeth. and claws. And it's between him and the door in a room with some unseen person who desperately wants him to leave.he wants to go home so he tries to sneak around it towards the door, when suddenly a claw shoots out and grabs him and moves him in front of the door and lets go. Izuku even more confused than when he woke up just stands there a bit before the claw nudges him towards the door.

"Oh uh, thanks" he chokes out before hurrying through the door. And out into a hall way. looks like I'm not quite done just yet he thinks to himself. Taking in his surroundings the first thing he notices is it's blue. Very blue, eye bleedingly blue even sure there are some white and cyan accents thrown around but its just so blue* the second thing he notices is the crystal. Sitting on top of a clear plate in the floor through which he can see what looks like an engine. Is a giant crystal, or more accurately 3 crystals fused together in a way that almost looks natural it is clearly supposed to be some kind of decorative centerpiece. The third thing he notices is that it's empty, there is no sign of anyone being here in quite awhile. Standing next to the crystal he decides to look for a way out or someone to help, and so he heads of to the left in front of him the next door opens in front of him and inside is a giant room with a ceiling at least 14 feet tall, and inside it are more of the ghostly tendrils he saw leaking from the ship. connected to the tendrils is what appears to be a abstract sculpture of a bird perching at a ledge. as he walks closer to the sculpture it unfolds revealing a throne of sorts and Izuku get an overwhelming urge to sit in it. his legs begin moving without his input.

"I shouldn't sit there that's probably the captain's chair." He keeps walking.

"I'll probably get in trouble, and after they were nice enough to heal me." He continues walking.

"I need to stop!" He can't stop walking! Something's in his mind!

He sit's down in the chair. and for a moment nothing happens, and then Izuku squeaks in shock when the chair suddenly fold closed around him. In the darkness he feels a gel being rubbed on his ears and nose and then a slight pinch in both, and then a click against his nose. Immediately he hears an oscillating voice and a glowing pulsating crystal superimposes itself over the far right of his glasses, which by the way he wasn't wearing when he sat down.

"-but how did you lose your AR kit? Wait you are not the Operator. You are _a_ operator but you are not the one who this orbiter was assigned to. Most strange. Operator what are you doing in this time period; my scanners indicate that we are far in the past. Did Your orbiter also experience a void burst?"

"I have no idea what any of those words mean, but can you let me out of this chair now?"

"Of course -FIiiINNne- Operator, my apologies"

Ignoring the glitch the robot? seems to be experiencing he gets up out of the chair and feels around on his face. He appears to be wearing a pair of half moon glasses that seem to just be sticking to his nose without the aid of any arms, bridge, or other kind of attachments, no wait they're magnetic... and yep he has a magnet bolted in on either side of his nose. His ears now have devices affixed to them that follows the rim of his ear. So this is what the robot mean when he said AR kit, how the hell is he supposed to explain this to mom! Well they seem pretty permanent might as well ignore them for now and try to sort out the rest of this madness.

"Operator do you always mumble like that when you think? -IT's WEirD-"

"Yeah sorry it's kind of a habit. can you explain to me what's going on please?"

"Of course operator your memories must have been scrambled in the crash. I am Ordis this ships Cephalon -SLavE RoBOt- i handle all the navigation, maintenance, and other -BORinG JoBs-. You are an operator, you have void energy abilities and the ability to operate Warframes; Sword Steel battle drones. Prior to the crash my systems an operator in very weak condition so weak as to only able to detect void masking; That was you operator the voidstuff leaking from the ship immediately pierced your body and soul. forcing me to send out the sentinels to carry you to to the Helminth Infirmey so that the -PLAgue veRMin- Helminth could heal you. I am happy to inform you that you are now back up to your full capabillities."

"Um, so I have some questions."

(x)(V)(x)

Some how after all of that; finding a space ship from 998,000 years in the future, was killed by said space ship and healed by it's autonomous systems (Read; inhabitants), finds out he had a quirk, said quirk causing him to be killed and then causing him to be miss identified as a warrior from the future resulting in the healing systems amplifying his quirk so that it's up to spec for one of those future warriors, and the ships AI giving him access to the old owner of the ship's war drones called Warframes and their entire armory of weapons; which apparently only he can use because his improved quirk makes his abilities identical to the old occupant of the ship, here he is standing in front of his own front door panicking about what he's going to tell his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come Join me on Warframe
> 
> Sign up, suit up and help me take back the Solar System in Warframe! Click this link to sign up for this awesome Free-to-Play game and we’ll both receive cool rewards!
> 
> https://www.warframe.com/signup?referrerId=570c16683ade7ff1427b9a77
> 
> ok so the blue thing is kind of a self dig I have been told numerous times by numerous people that my stuff is too blue and that it makes people's eyes bleed but i don't care i love blue


End file.
